Happy Halloween
by Celia Caine
Summary: "Mais Halloween c'est absolument génial! s'écria Pansy avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. C'est... c'est... la meilleure fête de tous les temps!". Hermione tombera-t-elle d'accord avec elle?


Bien bien bien. Nous sommes au Nouvel An et qu'est-ce que je vous livre? Une fanfic sur Halloween. Prête depuis fin octobre en plus. Mais voilà, je trouve seulement maintenant le temps de la poster. Alors j'espère, en tout cas, qu'elle vous plaira.

…

-Hermione, c'est à quelle heure déjà?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit une profonde, très profonde inspiration. Elle ne devait surtout pas s'énerver. Ça ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à la stresser (et ça n'empêcherait pas Harry de lui poser la question pour la neuvième fois).

-On arrivera vers vingt-deux heures trente, Harry.

-D'accord! lança joyeusement son meilleur ami depuis le salon

Hermione soupira. Il n'aurait qu'à enfiler son masque avant de partir et il serait tranquille. Il avait eu l'idée saugrenue de se déguiser en citrouille et avait acheté pour l'occasion une sorte de citrouille en plastique qu'il pouvait enfiler sur la tête. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il l'enlèverait au bout d'une demi-heure. Quant à elle... Avec un nouveau soupir, elle revint à son maquillage. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de se donner du mal. Il y aurait tout Poudlard et elle ne fêtait jamais Halloween d'ordinaire. Donc elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle avait déjà revêtu sa robe « vampiresque » : une robe-bustier rouge assez courte, recouverte d'un long voilage noir qui évoquait la toile d'araignée. Elle était plutôt fière de l'avoir trouvée d'ailleurs. Elle avait passé un collier ouvragé rouge autour de son cou, remonté ses cheveux bruns en un chignon compliqué, plein de boucles et de torsades, et elle s'appliquait maintenant avec grand soin à faire un beau maquillage. Le maquillage charbonneux des yeux lui posait quelques difficultés. Pour la douzième fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé, elle jeta un œil au tuto qu'elle avait choisi.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué! marmonna-t-elle

Elle jeta un œil au miroir et finit par s'estimer satisfaite. Elle s'appliqua à dessiner une bouche rouge sanglante à souhait. Ne lui restait plus que les effets spéciaux vampires.

OOO

Assise en face du miroir, Pansy s'appliquait à tracer son parfait trait d'eye liner, celui que tous ses abonnés lui enviaient. Parfaitement indifférente au remue-ménage qui l'entourait.

-Si c'est pas toi qui as pris mon chapeau, alors c'est qui?! braillait Draco

-J'en sais rien! hurlait Blaise en réponse. Peut-être le mec de Scream. Je me déguise en squelette, Dray, en _squelette_ bon sang! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ton chapeau pourri?

-Pansy, c'est toi qui l'as pris?

-Arrête d'accuser tout le monde pour ton manque d'organisation, rétorqua-t-elle en immobilisant son pinceau à un centimètre de ses paupières

-Mais je l'avais mis _là_! gémit Draco

La jeune femme haussa les yeux au ciel et revint à son maquillage. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire qu'à gérer la crise de Monsieur Toujours-capable-de-perdre-quelque-chose. Blaise, qui avait déjà enfilé son costume de squelette et n'aurait qu'à mettre son masque avant de partir, vint s'asseoir à côté de Pansy. Il observa un moment la robe rouge au liseré noir qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique en relevant sa poitrine avant de demander:

-T'arrives toujours à respirer là?

-Non, je suis en apnée mon chou, répliqua sarcastiquement Pansy en attrapant son rouge à lèvres

-Oh, tu me rassures, se moqua Blaise

Il se renversa en arrière en fermant les yeux.

-Y aura qui pour commencer, à cette soirée?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à dessiner le contour de ses lèvres avec le crayon rouge sang.

-Tout le monde, finit-elle par articuler

-Quelle précision...

-JE L'AI TROUVÉ! hurla Draco depuis sa chambre

-Amen, marmonna Pansy en se levant

Elle réajusta les bas noirs ornés de nœuds rouges qu'elle avait enfilé et demanda:

-Tu crois qu'il sait où sont ses super bottes?

-Non. Si ça se trouve, il les as jetées lui-même aux encombrants.

Pansy sourit en entendant Draco pester que « pourquoi je ne rentre plus dans mon pantalon, il m'allait très bien hier! ». Elle attrapa son fer à boucler et entreprit d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux autour.

-Pansyyyyy, tu as vu mes bottes?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais? soupira-t-elle alors qu'un large sourire s'épanouissait sur les lèvres de Blaise

Draco se remit à courir dans tout l'appartement et tout retourner pour retrouver ses bottes. Il en dénicha une derrière le buffet de la salle à manger et Blaise parvint à retrouver l'autre sous le lit. Pendant ce temps, imperturbable, Pansy s'appliquait à mettre de la laque sur sa coiffure impeccablement bouclée.

-On va être en retard, bougonnait Draco

-Eh bien ce ne sera pas de ma faute, annonçant Pansy en mettant son serre-tête orné de cornes rouges. Parce que je suis prête je vous signale.

OOO

Hermione s'amusait comme une folle. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté de fêter Halloween plus tôt. C'était tellement... dingue! Tout le monde dansait et riait et s'amusait. Elle avait l'impression d'être connectée à chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Pour cette soirée au moins, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout se fondait derrière les masques, le maquillage, la fumée et les lumières clignotantes. Elle attrapa un verre de ce fabuleux cocktail rouge qui produisait une pâle fumée et rejoignit Harry, qui dansait sur la piste (il avait plutôt l'air d'avoir mis accidentellement les doigts dans une prise électrique mais bon, ce n'était certainement pas Hermione qui allait le lui dire). Luna tournait doucement sur elle-même, déguisée selon ses dires en Ronflak Cornu. Personne n'avait songé à lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Seamus Finnigan dansait avec Dean Thomas, tous deux respectivement déguisés en clown et en Mort avec sa faux (qui avait été abandonnée dans un coin). Ginny avait fait une flamboyante apparition en sorcière et dansait maintenant de toutes ses forces sur la piste. Crabbe, déguisé en zombie, versait de la vodka dans son jus de pomme et regardait d'un air désabusé ceux qui dansaient. Lavande avait surgi déguisée en fée et gloussait maintenant dans un coin, ayant un peu abusé du cocktail rouge sang. Hermione se pencha vers Harry:

-Il manque des gens non?

Il jeta un regard autour de lui et haussa les épaules.

-Non. Sauf si tu comptes Malefoy et ses acolytes comme « des gens ».

Hermione soupira mais renonça à lui faire entendre raison. Il n'allait sans doute pas faire la paix avec Malefoy, pas plus ce soir que les années précédentes. Et d'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup... Hermione tourna la tête pour voir ce qui provoquait ce regain d'animation et croisa les prunelles métalliques du blond. Avec son chapeau à large bord, il aurait pu paraître ridicule et pourtant il dégageait toujours ce mélange d'assurance et de bestialité. De l'autre côté, on ne voyait pas Blaise derrière son masque de squelette mais Hermione savait qu'il souriait. Elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis la fin de leurs études et elle avait appris à le connaître. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de...

-Qui est cette fille, avec Malefoy et Blaise?

Harry leur lança un bref regard et marmonna:

-Parkinson.

 _-Pansy_ Parkinson?

-Ben oui quoi Hermione! Pansy Parkinson! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas reconnue?

Pourtant si, la jeune femme ne l'avait effectivement pas reconnue. Elle l'avait pourtant souvent croisée depuis qu'elle avait sympathisé avec Blaise. Et ce soir elle se sentait étrangement attirée en la regardant.

OOO

Draco s'avança en écartant tout le monde sur son passage. Il poussa d'un coup d'épaule un « fantôme » qui se trouvait sur son chemin (et qui s'avéra être Neville Londubat). Il marcha droit sur Harry, suivi tant bien que mal par Pansy et Blaise. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lâcha un « Potter » méprisant (qui n'était pas sans rappeler Rogue). Harry fit volte-face et répondit par un « Malefoy » tout aussi haineux. Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel alors que Blaise remontait son masque sur son crâne.

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter cinq minutes? soupira-t-il. Dray, évite d'agresser les gens à peine arrivé. Va piquer un peu de vodka à Vince', ça te rendra peut-être plus aimable.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de hausser les yeux au ciel. Blaise ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il hésitait à suivre quand même son conseil quand Pansy décida pour lui: l'attrapant par les épaules, elle le fit pivoter en direction de Crabbe et lui donna une petite impulsion dans le dos. Il lui adressa un regard noir destiné à lui faire regretter son geste, intention légèrement gâchée par le sourire amusé qui jouait sur ses lèvres, avant d'aller saluer Vincent. Quand elle reporta son regard sur Hermione et Harry, Pansy se rendit compte que ce dernier avait mystérieusement disparu.

-Je euh... je crois qu'il ne vous apprécie pas trop non plus, expliqua timidement Hermione

-Oui, je m'en serais douté, sourit Blaise en se penchant pour faire la bise

Il posa les yeux sur Luna, qui venait de passer à côté d'eux en fredonnant, agitant les mains de façon aérienne, et demanda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres:

-Elle est déguisée en quoi? En licorne?

-En Ronflak Cornu, sourit Hermione. Interdiction de te moquer d'elle.

-Noté. Je peux quand même aller lui dire bonjour?

Il rattrapa la blonde, qui dansait en direction du buffet et Hermione les regarda discuter un moment avant de se souvenir de la présence de Pansy. Elle tourna la tête pour constater que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

-Euh... salut.

-Salut Hermione. Très joli costume.

-Ah, merci beaucoup! C'est la première fois que je fête vraiment Halloween alors...

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée à cette idée. Une fête où on pouvait se déguiser et danser, c'était le paradis pour elle. Halloween était sa fête préférée depuis qu'elle était enfant, loin devant Noël. Le carnaval pouvait être sympa aussi mais Halloween...

-Mais Halloween c'est absolument _génial_! s'écria Pansy avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. C'est... c'est... la meilleure fête de tous les temps! Sérieusement Hermione, comment as-tu survécu sans Halloween?

La brune sourit, mi-surprise mi-amusée de cet enthousiasme.

-Ben je... j'en sais rien. Mais j'avoue que je pourrais y prendre goût.

-Et comment que tu vas y prendre goût! Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'Halloween. Écoute!

Hermione tendit l'oreille et reconnut le fameux tube de Michael Jackson, qui provoqua un début d'hystérie dans la foule. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Blaise essayer d'apprendre la chorégraphie à Luna.

-À quelle autre fête peut-on passer cette chanson? À quelle autre fête peut-on se promener comme _ça_ (elle désigna son costume d'un geste de la main) sans se faire siffler toutes les deux secondes? Je ne connais rien de mieux que cette soirée!

Hermione sourit.

-Oui et apparemment, tu as fait attention à tous les détails.

Elle désigna du menton le motif de diablotin que Pansy avait dessiné avec application sur son épaule. Cette dernière sourit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un remarque ce genre de détails. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elles étaient au milieu de la piste, qu'une chanson qu'elle adorait était diffusée à plein volume et qu'elle était plantée comme un piquet au lieu de danser. Elle tendit la main à Hermione.

-Tu danses?

Hermione hésita une seconde puis posa sa main sur celle de Pansy.

-Oui.

OOO

-Je ne comprends pas, hurla Blaise

Pansy se tourna vers lui sans lâcher les mains d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? répondit-elle sur le même registre

-Comment tu fais pour respirer. Et pour danser, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses talons. Et pour ne pas avoir l'air fatiguée. Je ne comprends pas.

-Ça s'appelle être une déesse Blaise. C'est au-dessus de tes capacités cérébrales.

Sur cette réplique prononcée avec le plus grand sérieux, elle reporta son attention sur Hermione. Cette dernière avait les joues rouges et elle libéra une de ses mains pour s'éventer.

-On pourrait sortir une minute? Je commence à étouffer ici.

-Je t'accompagne.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et tira Hermione à sa suite. Elle poussa la porte et elles se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et sourit à Pansy.

-Merci. J'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes!

Pansy sourit à son tour.

-Si je peux me permettre, ça se voit. T'es écarlate.

Hermione porta les mains à ses joues. Elles étaient chaudes sous ses doigts.

-Je suis assortie à ton costume comme ça.

Elle s'appuya contre le petit muret à côté du bâtiment et Pansy vint se jucher à côté d'elle. Hermione tourna la tête vers elle. Pansy avait levé son visage vers le ciel et observait les étoiles, qui jouaient à cache-cache derrière les nuages.

-Je peux te poser une question? finit par dire Hermione

-Mmh mmh, acquiesça Pansy sans tourner la tête

-Pourquoi tu as choisi ce déguisement?

Cette fois, Pansy tourna la tête. Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cette question.

-J'en sais rien. Je voulais un truc un peu sexy et original. Un peu dark aussi. Tu vois?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

-On peut y retourner? demanda Pansy. J'aimerais éviter de prendre froid. Je ne connais rien de moins sexy que d'avoir le nez qui coule.

-Ouais. Bien sûr. Désolée.

Hermione se redressa et tendit les mains à Pansy. Celle-ci les attrapa, sauta à bas du muret et entraîna la brune à sa suite. Elles avaient encore toute la soirée devant elles.

OOO

-Eh j'ai une idée!

Harry avait posé son masque de citrouille sur ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air étrange. Il avait bu un peu plus que de raison mais avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il agita les bras pour que tout le monde l'écoute et déclara:

-On va jouer au jeu de la bouteille!

Une vague de murmures excité se propagea à toute la salle. Hermione recula d'un pas. Elle détestait ce genre de jeux. Pansy étant partie se chercher un verre, elle se retrouvait donc toute seule. Elle recula encore d'un pas et buta contre quelqu'un. Solidement campé derrière elle, Draco la contemplait avec un petit sourire narquois.

-On cherche à s'échapper Grangy?

Avant qu'elle ait pu protester, il l'avait attrapée par le coude et l'entraînait à sa suite en direction du cercle qui s'était formé autour de Harry.

-Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu stupide.

-Détends-toi un peu Miss Coincée.

-Pardon? s'offusqua Hermione

-Allez c'est parti! hurla Harry

Sa citrouille tomba de sa tête alors qu'il se penchait pour faire tourner la bouteille. Cette dernière s'immobilisa sur Pansy, qui observait la scène avec un demi-sourire amusé, son cocktail à la main. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit légèrement et Harry clama:

-Et l'heureuse élue est Pansyyyyy!

Hermione se débattait toujours avec Draco, qui avait l'air de trouver la situation très amusante.

-Quelle force de mouche Grangy! Franchement, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même. Tu es vraiment...  
Ce qu'elle était vraiment, elle ne le saurait pas parce qu'elle avait décidé de lui écraser le pied. L'épaisseur des bottes du blond ne faisait pas le poids face aux escarpins de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire vengeur, elle s'écarta d'un pas au moment précis où la bouteille s'immobilisait. Elle pointait droit sur elle.

-Non non non, moi je... non non non, je ne voulais pas jouer j'essayais simplement de...

Personne ne l'entendait à travers les hurlements d'enthousiasme.

-Ouuuuh, Hermignonne, c'est à toi! lança Harry, surexcité

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, défaisant son chignon, et protesta:

-Hors de question.

Elle pointa du doigt Draco, qui sautillait sur un pied en la fusillant du regard.

-Je ne voulais pas jouer, c'est cet abruti qui m'a traînée là. Amusez-vous bien.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air.

OOO

-Eh.

Hermione tourna distraitement la tête avant de se rendre compte que Pansy l'avait suivie dehors. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard. Pansy s'assit sur le muret à côté d'elle et demanda:

-C'était quoi cette histoire?

-De quoi tu veux parler? chuchota Hermione, évitant obstinément son regard

-De ce qui vient de se passer, répliqua Pansy sans se laisser démonter. Du fait que tu as littéralement pris la fuite quand la bouteille t'a désignée.

-Je ne voulais pas jouer. Je déteste ce genre de trucs.

-Pourquoi ça?

La brune haussa les épaules.

-Je trouve ça stupide. C'est censé prouver quoi? Je n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça. Surtout pas quand ils comptent pour moi.

Pansy tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Hermione fixait toujours obstinément le goudron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-C'était pas important.

-Si c'était important, la contredit Pansy. Regarde-moi bon sang Hermione! Depuis tout à l'heure tu évites mon regard. Pourquoi tu...

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle et la phrase de Pansy mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air totalement perdue et désespérée et paniquée et tellement d'autres choses sur lesquelles Pansy n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. La brune inspira profondément et rassembla son courage.

-J'ai dit que tu étais importante pour moi.

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains posées côte à côte et tendit les doigts pour serrer la main de Pansy.

-C'est pour ça que je déteste ce genre de jeux, ajouta-t-elle. Ça a l'air trop réel et c'est tout sauf réel.

Pansy posa à son tour les yeux sur leurs mains réunies.

-Je suis censée comprendre quoi? demanda-t-elle doucement

-Oh bon sang Pansy, il te faut quoi pour comprendre? Une présentation Power Point?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, plutôt amusée par cet idée pour le moins incongrue (mais qui ne la surprenait pas vraiment venant d'Hermione) et demanda:

-Je suis censée comprendre que tu m'aimes bien? Tu sais je suis une fille plutôt directe d'habitude alors les trucs à demi-mot ça me...

-Tu me plais vraiment, la coupa Hermione. C'est assez direct pour toi ça? Tu es... bon sang tu as tellement confiance en toi et tu te fiches de l'opinion des autres et tu as ce... truc autour de toi qui donne juste envie de rester à côté de toi. Alors non, je ne pouvais pas t'embrasser au milieu de tout le monde, tout ça parce que cette foutue bouteille m'avait choisie.

Pansy conserva le silence quelques secondes et demanda:

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Quand on dansait ensemble par exemple?

-Je ne sais pas. Comment tu voulais que j'amène ça? « Eh au fait je te trouve super jolie et sympa et j'aimerais bien qu'on... »

Elle s'interrompit. Pansy serra légèrement sa main.

-Qu'on...? répéta-t-elle

-Laisse tomber, souffla Hermione

Pansy secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur le ciel.

-Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais _non_ , je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Parce que tu vois, ça fait un moment que j'ai l'impression que les choses ont changé entre nous. Avant quand tu venais voir Blaise, on passait toujours un moment tous les trois. Et maintenant tu m'évites. Et je me suis rendue compte que ça me blessait. J'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais même plus me regarder et ça me faisait vraiment, _vraiment_ mal Hermione. Donc non, je ne vais pas te laisser faire comme si tu ne venais rien de me dire. Parce que je tiens à toi moi aussi. Et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Sur ces mots, elle sauta sur ses pieds, vacilla légèrement à cause de ses talons, et vint se planter face à Hermione. Les mains de la brune tremblaient. Pansy les serra fort dans les siennes et demanda:

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Pansy gardait les yeux fixés sur les siens, attendant d'y voir un signe, n'importe lequel. Et cette fois, la brune soutenait son regard. Elle ne détournait pas la tête, ne baissait pas les yeux, elle la regardait vraiment. Pansy posa une main sur sa joue. Constatant qu'Hermione ne se détournait pas, ne se dégageait pas, ne protestait pas, elle approcha doucement son visage de celui de la brune. Hermione ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches de Pansy pour la rapprocher d'elle et s'abandonna complètement à toutes ces sensations qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait explosé dans sa poitrine. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps quand Pansy s'écarta. Cette dernière souriait et elle enroula une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione autour de son poignet pour l'attirer de nouveau vers elle.

- _Happy Halloween_ _Hermione_ , chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres

…

Voilà! À part ça, une bonne résolution pour 2019? Peut-être essayer de poster mes fictions à temps quand je les écris pour une occasion spéciale... comme le Nouvel An. Oups, j'en ai trop dit?

Alors je vais me contenter d'espérer que, même si on n'est plus _du tout_ dans l'ambiance d'Halloween, cette fic vous a plu. Et j'en profite pour remercie l'amie qui m'a gentiment donné l'idée du jeu de la bouteille, sans laquelle cette fic serait restée au point mort :)

À très très vite j'espère!


End file.
